1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to holders for brushes and particularly to interdental brush holders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical interdental brush has bristles extending radially from a deformable wire stem. Such brushes are not easily gripped by the user and may therefore be difficult to use. It is therefore desirable to provide a holder for such brushes.